


Rock Bottom

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, I mean, Loser!Reader, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, it's Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: “Stop it!” Bill cried out, his mental breakdown hitting rock bottom.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Rock Bottom

“Stop it!” Bill cried out, his mental breakdown hitting rock bottom.

“Stop what?” You merely asked, sitting on his bed.

Ever since you started dating when you were younger, you would be Bill’s confident. You knew about his guilt and abandonment issues but what you didn’t expect while becoming his lover would be these issues adding to you. Of course, most of the time, you were a true relief to Bill, your support and unconditional love lifting his spirit and giving him some strength and confidence he desperately needed but sometimes when his anxiety was too much - he burst into a crying panicking mess. And as he learned your parents forced you to a different college far, way too far from his, he dropped.

“Stop acting li-li-like nothing is going to ch-change!” You smiled softly as his stutter came back.

This crisis might be bigger than you thought..

“But nothing is going to change, Bill, I won’t leave.” You repeated patiently. “I told you they can’t change tha-”

“And what if you’re wrong!” He shouted in despair.His hair was all over his face, his now long bang now getting into his red swollen eyes. You tried to stand and reach for him but his sudden step back made you sit back down. You knew he needed space during a crisis, but you had to try at least once. You’ll wait for him to get closer when he would need and accept your comfort. 

“Or what if.. What if you-you're wasting your future for me? Y-y-y-ou can’t just stick with m-me because I- I’m such a f-f-f-ucking mess!” The words barely spat out of his mouth, making him angrier through his sorrow.

“But I’m not, Bill. I love you-”

“Stop that too! Stop- Stop pretending!” He finally fell on the floor, hands over his red face. “You l-l-love me li-like I’m th-the person who actu-actually deserves- your love-”

“But you are the only one who deserves it.” You finally have enough and cut him.

Confining himself into silence, you sighed softly as you bent down to his level, sitting in front of him. Your hand slowly going through his hair, he sighed shakily. Eventually, he opened up and fell into your arms, cuddling against your chest like a lost child.

“I’m-I’m not..” He mumbled without much conviction against your shoulder.

“You are.” You confidently reminded him. “You’re my best friend, William Denbrough, and sadly for you, I won’t leave your ass because you put a fuss about it. You’re stuck with me.”

“It’s y-yo- It’s you who’s stuck with me-me.” Closing his eyes, you feel him grip your arm harder, hissing at his stutter. “F-f-f-fuck!” He spat annoyed. 

Silence filled the room once more as he calmed down his rage under your soft embrace.

“You’re just anxious.” You tried to reassure him. “It’ll pass.”

He hummed tiredly, knowing you were right but still being irritated by it. Passing your hand through his hair, you waited a few minutes, smiling softly.

“Hey, you remember when you confessed? It got messed up but you were fine by the end of the day.” You teased him in hopes to lift his spirit, to which he scoffed greatly.

“I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.” He remembered before realising he managed to speak in one go.

“See?” You chuckled before helping him up. “Come on, with all those emotions, you must have a crazy headache. How does an aspirin sound? Maybe with a good book and some tea?” 

Silent as always after his crisis, he nodded poutily and followed you like a puppy as you gathered all you needed for the night to come. It was long and tiring for the both of you but in the end, you both came out stronger and closer than before.

And if someone dared to try to separate you, be damned the one who tried.


End file.
